


Must Love Dogs

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Beverly Lives, Canine Voyeurism, Crossover, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam supplies room and board; Will supplies the dogs. </p><p>Will doesn't ask how Sam affords the food, water, cable, and electricity; Sam doesn't ask where Will finds the dogs.</p><p>  <i>or, in which Dean and Castiel pull a Korrasami, and Sam has to find his own bliss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam is in the bunker, happy, firing up his laptop to research a new but not-very-urgent case, with his eleven labradors sprawling around him. Suddenly he gets the text from Claire Novak -- "wtf. dean and castiel just vanished in giant spirit portal. get ur ass here ASAP n deal with this shit"

Sam sighs, starts to stand, then pauses. One of the labradors is resting her head in his lap. They still have one hour of cuddling time left before diner and walkies. He settles back down. "It's okay guys," he reassures his dogs. "Those fuckwits can take care of themselves for a few more hours."

He closes his eyes and the camera zooms out. We see now that there are more than eleven labradors. Far more. Maybe twenty, or fifty-seven. They all have brightly colored collars. They cover every spare surface of the bunker library. They are innumerable.

The phone buzzes again; Sam ignores it. He has many dogs and is finally happy.

Fade to black. Credits roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118290.html?thread=605670674#cmt605670674


	2. Chapter 2

When Will says, "Hey, we've been doing this a while. I'd like for you to meet my friends," Sam says, "Sure, babe." Because he's faced werewolves, vampires, wendigos, giant suicidal teddy bears -- how bad can his boyfriend's friends be?

Then they sit down to dinner, and Sam asked, "So, what do you folks do for a living?"

It turns out Alana, Jack, and Beverly are all in the FBI. The actual, real. Jack smiles and asks, "How about you, Sam? What do you do?"

"I swear he looks familiar," Beverly mutters to Alana.

Sam suddenly remembers his several stints on various FBI Most Wanted lists. He swallows a bite of spinach quiche and sweats nervously.

Will chimes in. "You could call him a librarian, but he trains search and rescue dogs as a hobby. It's why he has so many. So many dogs." He laughs, awkwardly, his whole speech was awkward, but this is not at all suspicious, because Will is always awkward.

"What kind of dogs?" asks Alana.

Sam sighs in relief. He can talk about dogs. That's safe enough.

"And how many?" asks Beverly.

Shit. Sam and Will exchange glances. There is no sane answer they can give. They no longer can count their legions of dogs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/118290.html?thread=605744914#cmt605744914


	3. Chapter 3

The dogs do not participate. They only watch.

Sam feels uncomfortable with this at first. He's used to closing the bedroom door for sex when having an animal in the house. Dogs feel somewhat like his children, and they don't need to see him that way.

Will agrees to close the door, he wants Sam to feel comfortable, though he doesn't care either way. All he cares about are Sam's fingers twisting in his hair, hot breath in his ear, the pulsing curves of his muscular shoulders as he rams harder and harder into Will. The rough tempo has Will panting and sweating harder than any encephalitis-induced nightmare ever has, and he's just on the verge of---

Then all that movement pauses, and Will chokes back a cry for more. Sam is looking off to the side, and Will turns to look also.

The door is open, and some of their dogs are sitting just inside, silently staring. Only a few of them, maybe seven or eight or eighteen.

With a guilty furrow in his brow, Sam slips out of Will. "I know I closed the door," he says, dazed and quiet.

One of the scruffier dogs woofs apologetically.

"Winston knows about doorknobs," Will explains. "Sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted here: http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/119134.html?thread=609800030#cmt609800030


End file.
